Conventional seating provided in automobiles is primarily designed for adults. With respect to both the depth and relative height of the generally horizontal section of an automobile seat, adults rather than children have been provided for. A child cannot sit comfortably in a seat where the legs must be fully extended in a horizontal position. Further, owing to the relatively low seating position, the child cannot fully appreciate the view that the adult enjoys.
A further problem arises from the child's use of an automobile seat belt, again designed for use by an adult. Even assuming that a seat belt has been properly secured across a child's lap, the bilateral free play resulting from the design parameters gives little protection from a side thrust. Thus, both the seats and seat belts of modern automobiles give inadequate comfort and protection for children.
The prior art discloses a number of carrying bag and seat combinations. Hargraves, U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,925, illustrates a wicker basket which serves as both a carrier of goods and a seat. Viol, U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,119, shows a shoulder bag convertible into an infant's seat of the breeches-buoy type. A briefcase designed to be used as a backrest in conjunction with an existing seat can be seen in Chilewich, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,247.
The present invention, however, is specifically intended to serve in a dual capacity, both as a suitcase and as a safety seat for a child. None of the prior art, as far as known, is specifically directed toward the use of existing automobile seat belts, in cooperation with a substantially conventional suitcase and a readily engageable adaptor, to provide a safety seat for children. It is felt that there has been a need for such a device, and that the present invention fulfills the demand in a straightforward, economical manner.